ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Divisions of the DMS
The Department of Mary Sues has a great many divisions. The majority of these are simply based in different fandoms, but there are some others. Fandom-Specific Black Jewels Division The Black Jewels DMS division was closed when Black Jewels became a Quarantined Continuum. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Defunct DMS Divisions. Bleach Division Agents in this division are Agent Kana and Agent Cerrin. They are the only agents in the Bleach category, and so haven't assigned themselves, but work on Suefics and bad slash in roughly equal measures. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Anime/Manga. Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' Division Agents (formerly) active in this division are Karma and Nemia, who are primarily concerned with Mary Sues in Doctor Who, and Tasmin and Emma, who primarily deal with Torchwood. Torchwood is a spin-off series of Doctor Who. For that reason, many Mary Sues see fit to write crossovers of the two series. For that reason, the originally separate divisions of Doctor Who and Torchwood have also crossed over. The agents involved are keeping their fingers crossed that their response centers will not be thrown together as well. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Sci-fi/Steampunk. Fullmetal Alchemist Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Anime/Manga. Golden Sun Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Video Games. Harry Potter Division The Harry Potter Division is the third-largest in the DMS, after Lord of the Rings and Freelance, although membership has lagged since the final book came out. Missions from this division are listed on [[The Complete List of PPC Fiction#Harry Potter 2|the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Harry Potter]]. His Dark Materials Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy. Jossverse/Buffyverse Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy. Labyrinth Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy. Legacy of Kain Division The Legacy of Kain Division was started up in 2006 HST by Agents Martin and Mira, but just as quickly died when Martin, a Nosgothic Razielim vampire, unexpectedly went into a changestate. Neither he nor Mira has been heard from since, and the only record of their existence is their Permission request. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Video Games. Lord of the Rings/Tolkien Division The division Jay and Acacia worked in. Also the fandom with the most recorded agents. Missions from this division are listed on [[The Complete List of PPC Fiction#Lord of the Rings/Tolkien 2|the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Lord of the Rings/Tolkien]]. The Matrix Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Sci-fi/Steampunk. Mossflower Division The Mossflower Division deals with Suefic set in the Redwall continuum. It is known as the Mossflower Division because most of the action in the Redwall 'verse takes place in Mossflower. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy. Narnia Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy. Niven Division Although this division supposedly existed at some point, its only known agents, Kirsten and Tyler, transferred out due to lack of work without having recorded any missions there. Kirsten and Tyler's missions are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Video Games. Phantom of the Opera Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Rare Fandoms & General Fiction. Pirates of the Caribbean Division Agents in this division get to deal with many historical inaccuracies and misconceptions about the Age of Sail and the Golden Age of Piracy. The popularity of both the four films and the actors therein made this division's workload skyrocket from nothing. Missions from this division are listed on [[The Complete List of PPC Fiction#Pirates of the Caribbean|the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Pirates of the Caribbean]]. Pride and Prejudice Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Rare Fandoms & General Fiction. Shadowlands Division Unfortunately, Agents Colleen and Twitch's missions in this division, formerly hosted on the Pit, have been lost. Star Trek Division It is well known that, in the Real World, Star Trek was the first continuum to become particularly subjected to fanfic (although the Sherlock Holmes books were prone to it long before). The name of Mary Sue comes from a Trek 'fic. It is therefore reasonable to assume that the Star Trek Division of the DMS was the very first division, a theory supported by the fact that it has its own Division Head, the Hippie Sequoia. In spite of this, however, no missions in this division have been recorded. Tortall Division Agents in this division handle Mary Sues from the realm of Tortall. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Rare Fandoms & General Fiction. Troy Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Rare Fandoms & General Fiction. Valdemar/Mercedes Lackey Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy. Wheel of Time Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy. X-Men Division Agents in this division handle badfic in the Marvel Universe which affects the X-Men. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Sci-fi/Steampunk. Others Anime/Manga Division Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Anime/Manga. Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species This division was formed after the collapse of the Department of Godplayers to work with badfic containing overpowered Sues and other beings that would prove difficult for non-specified agents, such as Jedi. The division also deals with and protects species considered more advanced and powerful than humans, such as Marvel Universe mutants or Vulcans. ESAS is a shared division between Mary Sues and Floaters. Freelance Division This division is comprised of agents who work in multiple fandoms but stay firmly in one department. It is not to be confused with the Department of Floaters, which can deal with any kind of badfic in any fandom, or with the All-Purpose Department, whose agents deal with any kind of fic in a specific fandom. Agents active in this division include Maria Falcone, Crispin Reed, Sedri, Iza, Kitty Callahan, Alec Trevelyan, Miah Arthur, Cali Still, Eledhwen Elerossiel, Christianne Shieh, the Aviator, and Zeb. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Freelance. Miscellaneous English Classics Division The Misc. English Classics was a division that seems to have been subsumed by the Sub-department of Rare Fandoms sometime around 2003. The division dealt with everything from Shakespeare to the Bronte sisters, as long as it was English and set in the Regency or earlier. The only known agent was A. Gallowglass, who was forcibly removed from the division and transferred to the Pirates of the Caribbean. Division of Multiple Offenses A relatively new division. See the Division of Multiple Offenses page. Sci-Fi/Steampunk Division Known agents in this division include partners Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Sci-Fi/Steampunk. Sub-department of Rare Fandoms One of the more quiet divisions in the Department of Mary Sues, since most of the fandoms this division deals with were originally produced long before most Suethors were born. Which again goes to show that Mary Sues have no sense for history or the classics. Another reason for the quietness of the division could be that the only agents that haven't managed to retire yet, Agents Allison and Tasmin, are constantly going on missions. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Rare Fandoms & General Fiction. Video Games Division A blanket division, the Video Games Division deals with video game canons of all genres, ratings, and types. Agents within can expect a great diversity of missions, but most agents within are limited to games that they have the credentials to handle. Such as actually beating or having a knowledge of the game. The older, defunct division that dealt with Legend of Zelda was absorbed into the Video Games Division when, in March 2004, HST, Agents Kara and Moni of the Zelda Division went on a mission to suss out Link's improbable twin sister and were never heard from again. Known agents of this division include Arti, Lunac, Laura Dukes, Danny Richardson, Aster Corbett, Lore, Backslash, and Whitney. Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Small DMS Divisions: Video Games. Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Divisions